Give Me a Kiss
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Well then if you're not scared kiss me. And Sasuke being Sasuke could never back away from a challenge.


**Give Me a Kiss **

**Summary: Well then if you're not scared kiss me. And Sasuke being Sasuke could never back away from a challenge.**

**A/N: One-shot! Humor! Will Naruto win or is Sasuke straight? Is that even really a question? Heh, heh I found this cute and hope you do to! Though I sort of feel sorry for Sakura but . . . face it Sasunaru-or Narusasu-forever!**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, fluff**

**Disclaimer: If I were Lulu I could probably get away with it because she's a freaking demon! But alas I am not Lulu-Thank God!-so I disclaim.**

The sun was just setting and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai waited patiently for Kakashi to arrive. After all he was the one that told them to wait for him by Ichiraku's . . . at two and it was defiantly latter then two. That was Kakashi for you. Some where more patients then other are though. Sai had decided to explain to Sakura that she was in fact the manliest person he knew, Sakura (After beating him up a little) decided to dispute this saying that Tsunade was in fact stronger then she was. Sai then stated that Tsunade had a womanly body witch Sakura did not posses. He was beat for that as well. Sasuke ignored them and seemed to have his mind off in the clouds almost like Shikimaru except that he didn't look bored he just looked like he always did. Naruto being Naruto was extremely bored. He decided to stay out of Sai and Sakura's conversation fearing pain. An idea jumped to him suddenly and then a sly smile twisted his lips.

"Sasuke, can you turn a bit so I can kiss you?' Naruto asked oh so innocently.

This successfully silenced all conversation. Sakura stared at him, her jaw nearly dropping. Sai stared at Sakura confused by her reaction (Oh poor confused Sai.) and Sasuke turned his head ever so slowly toward Naruto. Nothing hinted at what he was feeling except a barley noticeable twitch in his eye. Naruto saw this and had to bite his inner cheek to keep from laughing out loud. The plan would fail in he did that. You see Naruto didn't fancy himself to be gay but he would do anything to relieve himself of his boredom-and annoy Sasuke-and hey if he some how turned Sasuke gay well then maybe Sakura would finally go out with him! . . . after she tried to kill him of course.

"What . . .?" Sasuke asked dangerously quietly...

Naruto didn't answer he leaned up and was about to seal their lips when a hand pushed against his chest and sent him sprawling on the floor. Naruto had expected this after all Sasuke would defiantly not kiss him-willingly-even if he was gay. Yup Naruto had prepared for it and had the next part planned out when Sasuke said.

"What the hell are you doing Dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto laughed on the inside his outer appearance formed a pout. "That was sooo rude Sasu! I just wanted a lil' kiss that's all."

Sasuke's face tinted pink-if it was in embarrassment or anger Naruto didn't know, though he sided with anger-and Sasuke's eye began to twitch. "I will not kiss you."

Naruto pretended confusion. "Why not? We already kissed once."

Sasuke's eyes twitched more. "That kiss was unintentional, it was an accident. I don't kiss boys."

"You should try it, its fun." Naruto drawled lazily as he stood up and brushed dirt off his wrinkled clothes.

Sasuke's eye twitched again. "It may be for you but I see nothing fun about doing such a thing."

"But Sasuuuu! You have to at least give it a try! You have to take responsibility!" Naruto pouted as on the inside he rolled around in laughter. This just kept getting funnier!

This time Sakura spoke up. "Responsibility? For what?"

Oh hell he had totally forgotten about Sakura! Well he'd just go along with it and then tell Sakura that she turned him straight again. Yeah that would work! After all what girl wouldn't feel proud of herself for turning an awesomely handsome guy-like Naruto-straight, the plan was full proof!

"For turning me gay of course! I couldn't help it after that first passionate kis-"

"It was not passionate." Sasuke interrupted through clenched teeth.

"-I couldn't go back to women! He made me like this so he should take responsibility and let me kiss him!" Naruto finished ignoring Sasuke. 'Yes Sasuke pucker up!' Naruto thought to himself laughing-in his head-hysterically.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Kiss. Me." Sasuke stated slowly through still clenched teeth. Naruto pouted. 'Stubborn jerk just pucker up already!'

"But Sasuuuu-"

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke shouted successfully cutting Naruto off. With that he slid off the stool and began to stomp away when Naruto called lightly.

"Well if it scares you _that _much . . ."

Sasuke froze and Naruto felt like doing a victory dance. Sasuke turned slowly and glared daggers at Naruto. "I'm not scared."

"Well then kiss me if you not scared." Naruto replied stiff ling the urge to laugh at Sasuke's blushing red face. Sasuke was pissed because he couldn't find a way out of it and Naruto was thrilled because Sasuke was going to kiss him! '. . . wait since when do I want to kiss him? This was just supposed to be a joke! But I can't back out now . . . damn it!'

Sasuke stomped over to him placed a hand roughly behind his neck and yanked him close so that their lips met crushingly. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he stared at Sasuke's, they seemed to be miniature black holes that sucked him in. Naruto's lips softened instinctually and Sasuke's eyes seemed to grow darker as his did the same. Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to actually kiss him and his hand found themselves gripping the Uchiha's shirt desperately.

Sasuke's lips began moving against Naruto's and his stance lost it's stiffness as he wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him flush against him. Naruto followed Sasuke's lead and tilted his head a little finding the position more comfortable. Sasuke licked his closed lips and he gasped, Sasuke always the opportunist slid his tongue inside and began claiming every crevice of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned and whimpered vaguely wondering how Sasuke knew how to kiss like this and vowing to find said person and shave her bold. Sasuke was his!

Sasuke broke the kiss-only for the lack of air-and a string of saliva shined wetly connecting them before in broke.

"I-It looks like I win." Naruto panted.

"No dobe I win." Sasuke said with a smirk as he claimed Naruto's lips for another hungry kiss.

Both of them were oblivious to Kakashi's arrival-said sensei was staring bored, he knew this would eventually happen-and Sakura laying on the ground paler then either would have thought possible-if they had looked at her anyway-and Sai squatted next to her poking her experimentally. Not to mention the gaping onlookers. . .

**A/N: Crappy ending? I decided that this was the best way to end it. Hah Sasuke really did turn Naruto gay! And vice versa! Poor Sakura and well Sai is as always the clueless one . . . hoped you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
